I Think You're Lost
by Kanna Kisunaki
Summary: An action love comedy with my two oc's Kana me..sort of and Megumi my buddy
1. fan undies'

This is in 1st person, but it will switch between 2 of my O.C's- Kanaka or Kana (who is speaking in this part) and Megumi or Megu. When Kana is thinking it will be in red and for Megu it will be dark blue

"KYAAAA!" Megu-chan and I screamed as we watched the latest episode of Saiyuki.

"Who's your favorite?" I yelled, still ecstatic for no real reason.

"SANZO! Omg he's seeeexy!" Megumi yelled. She's obsessed with Sanzo...well I can't say much for myself, I LOOOOOOOOV Goku. We're really obsessed...doctors would say it's unhealthy. Anyway, I'm Kanaka Kisunaki. I'm 17 and I live with my Best friend (or fiend; she's abusive) Megumi Mansanogi. She's 20...on her way to collage, the butt. We're both punk/goth...whatever. She has this thing for blonde guys and guns (Sanzo). Anyway...

"Kana-chan" Megu whined "How do you get your hair so nice and soft?" She was lying on her back and playing with my hair.

"I wash it, unlike you, lazy fish" I was trying to work on my homework since we had spent the last 4 hours watching and re-watching the new Saiyuki episode.

"AHH DONT HIT ME!" I yelled when she raised her fist to my arm.

"I wasn't going to! There was a bug on your arm." She said with a sinister smile. She returned to her place on the floor. OK. I have math and science done, now history. Where's my Kyo hat.

"Kana, when does your next pay check come in?" Megumi asked while biting her nails.

"Why?" I asked, pulling my Kyo-hat over my eyebrows.

"'Cuz I spent our rent money on our new TV..." she said...smiling. I was about to smash her face in, I was so ticked.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" I screamed as I beat on her head like a drum.

"I-eeh rrrrrr" she thought for a minute "I wanted to see Sanzo's sexy-ness on a bigger TV?"

"WRONG ANSWER!" we jumped up at the same time

"YAHHHH!" I chased her around our apartment, then she grabbed the fire poker.

"Hey, when did we get that?"

"oh- this?" she stared to get nervous "I used the change from the TV to buy it :sweat:"

"WE DONT EVEN HAVE A FRIGGIN' FIRE PLACE!"

later

"Good night Kana-chan" Megumi-poo said in her 'I'm sorry, I love you but not as much as Sanzo voice'

"Yeah whatever." I rolled over and drifted into sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock- BEAMP! BEAMP! - blaring in my ear. As I returned to the real world, which was about to become really weird, I notice the room felt...crowded.

"Huh?" I mumbled. I reached to turn off the alarm, which usually sat to my left, opposite the futon of my careless roommate. But I dint feel a plastic button, I felt skin. My eyes bolted open and there sleeping peacefully, was-

"GOKU!" I yelled and jumped 10 feet up, hitting the ceiling.

"Wha?" goku woke up. Omg he's so KAWAIII! I looked over at Megumi. And-holy monkeys!

"SANZO!" I yelled and passed out, falling on Goku. Megumi woke up from hearing Sanzo's name. She didn't even have to roll over. There he was, right in front of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG OMG OH MY GOD!" she wasn't breathing. "SANZO! OMG SANZO SANZO SANZO!" apparently he woke up and was reeeely ticked off.

"Who the hell is making all that noise!" he looked up at the spastic, blushing, hyperventilating, girl in her handmade Sanzo undies and a band-T.

"GAH! SANZO! Get her off!" Goku pleaded for Sanzo's help in trying to remove my lifeless body from him.

"I HAVE MY OWN GOD-DANM PROBLEM OVER HERE!" he yelled back, slightly blushing after seeing Megu in her 'fan undies'. He pointed his banishing gun at Megumi. She instantly sat down, still flabbergasted but slightly chilled.

"Now if you don't tell me where we are and why your panties have my face plastered all over them, I'm gonna have to use force." Megumi probably peed her Sanzo undies.

"I-I-I- LOVE YOU SANZO!" she yelled and almost stared crying and laughing at the same time. He was very shocked and taken-a-back by this that he fired his gun. Don't worry, the idiot in her panties is still alive, but the wall has a hole in it now.


	2. Waffels

After Goku pushed me off of himself, I came back to life. With my eyes closed I spoke openly to Megu.  
"Hey, Megumi-poo I had the weirdest dream! Goku and Sanzo hah woke up in our room!" I started laughing "isn't that crazy?"

"Its no dream you, moron" a voice that sounded oddly like Sanzo's said. I opened my eyes and was about to scream (again) when a hand clamped over my mouth. I looked up and saw Goku's golden eyes.

"Chill out ok?" he said. I could feel my cheeks start to turn red. He's touching me! And omg, he's real! Really real! Little did we know that Gojyo and Hakkai where also in our house. Yeah...

after Megumi changed her panties and we got dressed, or tried to, we found Gojyo in the closet...making out with my shoe. It's black and had little studs on the toe.

"Does he do this often?" I asked shocked and kinda sacred, for my shoe that is. Sanzo pushed me out of the way. Jerk and kicked Gojyo in the side.

"OW DANMMIT!" he yelled and threw my shoe, nailing Megumi in the head.

"Danm pink haired kappa pervert..." she mumbled from behind the shoe. I wandered away from that and walked into the kitchen, Goku followed. There we found Hakkai, sleeping on the counter.  
"How the hell did he get there?" Goku asked, almost as shocked as I was.

"Goku, are you- never mind" I sighed. I knew the answer to my own question. I walked over to the fridge/freezer and pulled out some toaster walffles. thank god Megumi bought that 10 slot toaster

over with Megumi(this is Megumi's point of view)

at the moment I was still too shocked to comprehend that Sanzo was actually standing next to me. I could feel his body heat. I was also in some pain from Gojyo's throwing of Kana's STUDDED shoe ouch. Gojyo had pulled him self from the closet when Kana walked in and right up to him. Oh no Kana is really tough and I mean really. Either she was gonna beat the living crap out of him for making out with her shoe...or for hitting me with it. My guess would be the 1st one.

"Who's the little one" Gojyo said, waving his hand just above Kana's head. Gojyo, we knew you well Kana is very short for 17 and she'll rip who ever makes fun of her for it limb from limb. I was in my little thought bubble when I heard a loud CRUNCH and a pained grunt. Kana kicked Gojyo really hard, right where it hurts, with her slobber free STUDDED shoe.


	3. headache

No one has any idea of what's going on...we're all sitting in the living room, me next to Goku, Megumi next to a very annoyed Sanzo with a flirtatious Gojyo on her other side. No one speaks; Megumi and I are barley breathing.  
"So..." Hakkai says, trying to get things straighten out, "who are you ladies"  
"yeah, that's something I'd like to know" Gojyo says, leaning on Megu. I would throw my shoe at him but...I can't find my shoe.   
"I'm Megumi Mansanogi, and this is my apartment." Megu says, pushing Gojyo off of her. "And that's Kanaka Kasanda." she pointed at me. I was too busy listen to Goku slobber over his stack of waffles.   
"So how did you guys get here?" Megumi asked  
"that's what I'd like to know" Sanzo said in his 'I'm so ticked off right now, I could shoot something...again' voice.  
"Where chomp are we anyway" goku asked between bites.  
"Tokyo, Japan." I said, still shocked that anime characters were in our apartment, eating our food and hitting on my roommate.  
"Something tells me that we're not really supposed to be here" Hakkai states, duh.  
"The really strange thing about it is that here, you guys aren't real" I said. The guys stared at me. "Your only characters in an anime" they all looked shocked at this; almost as shocked as Megumi and I where a little while ago.  
Suddenly my head started to hurt, really really bad. Like my skull was trying to pull itself out of my skin!  
"AAAAOOOWW!" I yelled griping my head where it hurt. My ears started ringing and everything was spinning. Then there was-

Megumi's Pov (point of view)

everything was clam, mostly, until Kanna started screaming.  
"AAAAOOWW!" she yelled and doubled over, holing her head.  
"KANA!" I rushed to her side. She was shaking in pain. Then there was this flash of light in the center of the room. It was so bright; I could see it with my eyes closed.  
"What the hell?" I heard Gojyo yell  
"MY WAFFLES!" Goku shrieked I heard shuffling; my guess is he was trying to collect them all. The floor started to tip inward, to the center where the light started. I held on to kana as we fell.  
"HOLY SHIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" I yelled as we fell into the light.


	4. a bigger gun & a confined game of tag

After what seemed like forever, I began to wake up. There was weight on my right arm, and it was very hot around me. What I didn't feel was the jeans I put on. When I opened my eyes I was confronted by the glare of bright sunlight. What the-! It looked like the desert from- OH MY GOD! We had some how been transported into the world of Saiyuki! Then I looked at my right arm. Sitting on my shoulder was a gun. A really big gun. I felt curious so I pulled the trigger. A HUGE bullet shot from the barrel, flew 800 yards into the open air and EXPLODED! Sand blew everywhere. From around me I heard grunts and mumbles. When the sand cleared I saw the all sexy Sanzo standing next to me, staring at my gun. He looked shocked and...jealous, it seemed.  
"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked.  
"I don't know!" I looked over at him, blushing slightly "I just opened my eyes and here it was." I used my other hand to push a button thingy and the gun started folding in on itself. When it stopped, I was holding a revolver just like Sanzo's banishing gun...

Kana's POV  
I woke up to what sounded like a bomb exploding. I opened my eyes and looked around.  
"HOLY MONKEYS!" I yelled "this cant be real!" smacked my fore-head a few times. smack smack when I stopped, I was still in a desert, not only that but the Sanzo party was staring at me like I should be in a straight jacket.  
"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked. I sounded kinda like Sanzo...  
"well what now?" Gojyo asked, looking Megumi up and down.  
"AHH! MEGUMI LOOK AT YOUR CLOTHES!" I pointed at her, she was where robes very similar to Sanzo's. She smiled gleefully my eyes wandered over to Sanzo. Is he-?   
"Hey Sanzo, are we gonna take these two with us?" Goku asked. He seemed almost excited as Gojyo about the fact of having new team members.  
"Leave them" Sanzo said flatly  
"Don't listen to him, ladies." said Hakkai "we'll take you along until we find a way to get you home." he smiled, and we smiled back. I stood up and brushed the sand off my...kimono thingy? I was wearing a kimono style thing only instead of wrapping all the way around, there where two slits up the legs, to about mid-thigh. It was black with red lining and a red obi. I looked down at my shoes and almost died. They where the coolest buckle up boots ever!  
"Kana your boots rock!" Megumi said, jealously.  
"I know! phhtttt" I mocked her. I felt something on my back. It was a staff, like Goko's Nyoi-Bo. At my left hip was a sword in its sheath, like the one I used when I lived with my parents and trained at the family dojo. I touched the hilt of the sword...it felt just like the one I protected myself a long time ago...

"AHHCHOO!" I sneezed loudly. On our way to find a place for the night, we got caught in a storm. I sat on a bed and megumi dried my hair with a towel. I looked through the bag I woke up with. "sniff everything I need is in here" I said digging deeper into the bag. Megumi leaned over my shoulder.  
"Really? _Everything_?" she asked skeptically  
"yeah! Even _'that' _stuff" I said. If your a girl, you should know what we're talking about we had all gotten soaked through. The guys where in they're room, and we in our own. On the way here, I got to know Goku really well. Not to mention I knew a lot about him anyway... after Megumi finished drying my hair, there was a knock at the door.  
knock knock "Hey Kana" Goku said through the door. I walked over and opened it. Goku was standing there in his Pj's, looking really hyper. He reached up and poked my fore-head.  
"You're it" he said and ran up the hall way.  
"You can't get away that easily!" I chased after him. The end was a dead end. I tackled him. "YOU'RE IT!" I squealed and ran back to my room, almost knocking Megu-chan over in the process.


	5. it begins

insanity: idnt that sexy?  
megumi: OMG OMG OMG! wait...HAH! in know the real Sanzo! in ur face!   
insanity: points banishing gun wanna repeat that?   
megumi: - no thats ok runs

i still thnk Sanzo would look better in black and black -  
this new chapter is in honor of the REAL Megumi- thebladeustainxx- huggs 

part 4- not so alone in the dark

"the little ones are being idiots" i said as she walked in the guy's room "mind if i hang out here till they kill themselves"   
"I HEARD THAT AHH!" i heard kanna yell from beyond the wall  
" of course" said gojyo, tring to 'sex me up' as kana would say.   
" keep you lame pick up line to yourself, porno-boy" i said pushing him away. i noticed Sanzo sitting on the window seat looking out ino the moonless night. sigh he looks like a god... a really sexy god   
" Megumi-san, would you like some tea" hakkia said, offering me a seat and a warm cup of tea.  
" yes thank you -" i sat at the table and quietly sipped my tea. out of the corner of my eye i looked over at Sanzo. he had is hiar pulled back into a little pony tail. if i my eyes werenet deciving me, i could say that he was looking back...suddenly i gasped and dropped my tea. the cup shattered on the floor as i an icey feeling fell over my body.  
"megumi -san are you alright!" hakkai came to my side. i was shaking. i wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep warm but it felt as if my blood had and ice pack floating along with each beat of my heart.   
"s-sss-so ccccccolddddd" i could barley speak i was shaking so hard. i felt a blanket on my skin. i looked up and there was Sanzo draping ablanket over my sholders. his eyes where all i saw. then darkness.   
"AHHHH!" i heard kana and Goku yell as the light died.  
" shit the doors locked!" i heard gojyo say as he rattled the door to try and open it. suddenlt there was light, it was small but it helped pierce the darkness.  
"i can hold this up for now but-" hakkia said right before the light vanished.  
"hakkai?"i heard Sanzo right next to me. "Gojyo?" my eyes had slightly adjusted to the darkness. I stood up and looked around.  
"there gone"

KANA   
"Goku are you still here?" i called for him.  
"i'm right here" he grabbed my hand. i spun around. his eyes seemed to glow from within "are you alright?"  
"for the record, i'm terrified" i really was. being lost in total darkness was my greatest fear. "i cant stand being alone in the dark." my eyes darted from place to place. i ahd to make sure nothing would move while i wasnt looking.  
"dont worry" Goku sqeezed my hand "i'll be here" i looked at him. he was smiling. i smiled back  
" - thanks"  
"come on,let's get your sword by you, just incase" he said pullig me to where my stuff sat. we felt around for a sec. i found the hilt of the blade.  
" aha! found it" i said and picked it up.  
"alright" goku pulled me to the window seat. the reain still poured down, and the occasional jolt of lightning lit up the world. i satered out the window. its almost exactly like that night...   
"is something wrong?" goku asked, he sounded a little worried.   
"huh?" i turned to him.  
"its just, you had the same sad expression on your face when you noticed the sword earlier...lits like you're thinking about someting you dot want to" i looked away, out the window. lightning flashed, thunder clapped. i closed my eyes.  
" i used a sword exactly like this one a long time ago"i said, eyes still closed.  
"what for?"  
i sighed,opened my eyes. laying my head on the wall, i stared out the window. "when i was 12, maybe 13, my mother died. the docotrs had warned her when she was pregnant with my brother that the labor could do a number one her heart. but she still had my brother, and then me. she seemed healthy, she was more alive than anyone i'd ever known. but she died. my father ran a dojo and we lived in the house connected to the training halls. i remeber the day she started getting sick...i was training. she was walking by the open door of the hall and, collapsed. after that she just got worse... in the weeks after her funeral, i blamed myself. when i went to my father for help...he went mad. he must have relized that it really was my fult...for taking his most precious person away." my vioce began to crack. " that night, i had fallen asleep in my brother's room...  
FLASHBACK   
" KANNA! KANAKA W-WAKE UP!" my brother was tring to wake me. when i opend my eyes, i saw why. he had a wound on his arm anda cut across his face. both where bleeding badly.  
"bro-"he covered my mouth  
"sshhsh" his breath was raged "if he hears you-"  
" KANAKA! YOSHIDA (thats kanna's brother)" my father screamed from outside the door. "WHERE AARE YOOOOO!" he souned drunk. i was so scred.  
"ARE YOU IN HERE!" he threw open yoshi's door. "FOUND YOOU!" my father ran at us. yoshi jumped infront of me and took the blow from my father's blade. he collapsed in a bloody pool-dead.  
"YOSHI!" i shrieked. i flew passed my father, but he nicked my leg and i fell. recovering as quikly as i could i ran into my room and grabbed my sword, throwing the sheath across the room.  
"KANA DEAR! COME HERE AND FACE THE CONEQUENCES FOR YOU TROUBLES!" he yelled. i knew he ment the death of my mother but.  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" i ran at him, thrusting the blade through him 

MEGUMI 

Sanzo and i sat with our back to the closet door, banishing guns at the ready.  
"oh my god" i wispered. my eyed where wide  
" what?" Sanzo asked  
" this place is haunted"  
" how ca you tell?" he sounded skeptical  
"i'm watching the ghosts now" i was shivering still and i tried to back into the closet.  
" you can see spirits"  
"gulp yeah. and i'm dead terrified of them" i pulled the blanket over my head. " go away go away" i wispered  
" why are you so afraid? if they're dead, they cant hurt you"   
"thats what you say...you and the others probly pass a spirit everyday without noticing. have you ever gotten those little chills?"   
"yeah..."   
" those are a ghost touching you. its amplified for me. like before when i dropped my tea. that was a ghost touching me." i pulled my knees to my chest "it hurts everytime" i felt an arm wrap around my sholders.  
"just dont freak out" Sanzo said. i was SHOCKED he never shows sympathy, for anyone.  
" o-ok" i hid my smiling face in the blanket. i'm the lucky one


	6. demon eyes

imghttp/i12. rock on

colorredKANA/color

In the end everything turned out ok. We found Gojyo in the closet again and Hakkai was on the roof with hakuryu.

"Megumi are you ok?" I ran up and hugged her when she cam into our room.

"Yeah..." she sighed dreamily.

"Megu-chan...Did you do-" she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"SHH! blush"

"YOU DID:oops:shock: "

"No! But you shouldn't say things like that...'specially around Gojyo..." she turned and looked and Gojyo who...was staring at her. I glared at him and he turned away.

"Come on, we're leaving" Sanzo said. Hakuryu went POOF and became jeep. We all piled in. Hakkai and Sanzo in the front, Gojyo, Goku Megumi and me in the back...I was sitting on Megu-chan. after about...maybe a long time everyone (except Hakkai) started to get tired.

"Wow, its awfully quiet" Hakkai said to Sanzo "I hope they're still back there"

"Yeah it would be a big shame if goku and Gojyo fell off..." Sanzo replied sarcastically.

"What are we going to do with the girls?"

"I'm not sure yet...we'll have to see how they fair in a fight"

"Yes...I think kana-chan will fair pretty well"

"How can you tell?"

"that's my secret"

"Hm"

I woke up sometime later in a room. I looked around but no one else was there.

"Should we wake her up?" I heard voices in another room

"no let her sleep...she'll wake up if she gets hungry" I heard Megu-chan say. I got up and walked to the door.

"By the time she wakes up there won't be any food left! SLOW DOWN! thud save some for kana" Gojyo said.

knock knock I knocked on the door. Sanzo opened it.

"You guys talk really load" I walked in.

"Well speak of the devil" Megumi said, turning around in her chair. "Hehe come here and have something to eat." she pulled out a chair for me and I sat. For some reason I wasn't very hungry so I just had soup.

"Kana-chan is you alright?" Hakkai said with a worried expression on his face.

"Hnn?" I looked up from my bowl with my spoon in my mouth. "I'm fine, why?"

"You look a little pale." he said

Megumi leaned on the table and looked at my face.

"He's right." she put her forehead to mine "and you're a little warm"

"what do you guys think I'm sniff sick?" colorreddamn...i sound sick/colorafter dinner i went to bed early, i began to get a massive head ache and i was really dizzy.

"this is gonna kill me I know it --"

colordarkblueMEGUMI/color

Kana went to bed early. About an hour later I went to check on her. Her cheeks where pink. I felt he fore-head. colordarkblue she's burning up/color

"Mmmm" I didn't want to wake her so I quietly left the room. I walked back into the guys' room and closed the door behind me.

"How is she?" Sanzo asked looking up from his paper.

"She's got a fever" I sighed " she should be ok by tomorrow..." I looked around "where's Hakkai?"

"He went to see if the manager had any medicine for Kana" Sanzo replied. I walked to the now empty table and sat down, resting my head on my arms. colordarkbluehow did she get sick/color I thought of all the things that could have gotten her sick...nothing came up. colordarkblueShe probably wore herself out.../color kana and I are very close, she's like my little sister and I'm always keeping an eye on her. I get really worried when she's sick because she almost died from a cold like virus when we met.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Bring your gun" I heard Sanzo say.

"Heh of course" I said and walked out the door. I already had my banishing gun with me anyway.

I walked out of the inn. A cool late summer breeze flew around the small town. The air smelled of rain...a storm was brewing somewhere. I walked out of the town and into the neiboring forest. Kept walking and walking, without a sense of time or place. Then I found it. A huge tree sat on a small patch of raised grass in the middle of a small stream that circled around the base of the small hill. Fireflies danced above the water, lighting a ring around the beautiful tree.

"Kana would love to draw that!" I said a little loudly. my words echoed through the now still air covered my mouth "oops" I knew i neede to be more carefull, especially at night.

"well well well, look what we have here!" i heard a voice behind me. i spun around and came face to face with 4 youkai.

"danm" i growled under my breath.

" well she's quite the looker huh guys?" the assumed leader said, taking a step closer. the others started snickering.

"stay back!"i was visibly nervous

" why are you so scared girlie?" they took 2 steps closer "we just wanna play" they stared laughing. colordarkbluealright you asked for it/color i pulled out my banishing gun.

" take another step and i'll shoot" i wasnt too nervous now, dont ask why.

"like a human gun would hurt us?" they roared inot laughter. i got mad so i fired one round at one of the dudes on the back. nailed him right between the eyes.

" one down 3 to go" i got ready to shoot again. the remaining three looked mad now

" you killed him!"

"i told you to stay back, asshole!" at this they all jumped on me, knocking my gun from my hands. 2 held donw my arms while the leader stood over me.

" well what are you gonna do now?" he leaned down close to my face.

" kick and scream!" i kicked him really hard, right between the legs. while he was falling forward i head but-ed hiim, sending him back.

" HELP!" i yelled at the top of my lungs "AHHHH!" one of the dudes went to help his leader while the other held me down. i punched him in the nose.

"AGH!" he yelled. i ran for my banishing gun.right as i was about to pick it up, i got hit in the head and blacked out. colordarkblueshit./color

i woke up a bit later to the sound of a gun shot. the first thing that came to me was sound. i thought i had gone blind. then my eyes came back and i saw Sanzo. well the back of Sanzo...he had just shot the leader when i sat up.

" i'm sorry Sanzo..." i said looking up at him as he turned to look at me.

" what for?" he asked picking up my gun, and then reaching out to help me up.

" i couldnt protect myself...so you had to" i looked away. being a bid saiyuki fan i knew about the character's backrounds. Sanzo wants something he doesn't have to protect...if i'm gonna be a member of the Sanzo party i need to learn to fight i turned back to him...he was looking at me strangely; like he didnt know what to say.he sighed  
" are you alright?"  
" yes" i stood up and crossed my arms. "it kinda cold out h-" before i could even finish rain began to pelt down. we ran under the tree, but it was in vain. we got pretty soaked in thoes few seconds. i threw my head foreward and wrung out my mid-back length blonde hair. i felt my roots, wich where dyed black, to make sure they hadn't bled. out of the corner of my eye i saw sanzo take off his robes. he still had pants and his shirt thingy on under them but i still blushed. all i had was my underware... anyway. i wrung out my clothes as best i could and sat, joining Sanzo at the base of the tree.  
" what are we gonna do now?" i asked, looking at him.  
" we'll have to wait until the rain lets up" he was looking up into the branches of the tree. i looked up too. i was shocked. the leaves where so thick, you couldnt even see the sky through them. i stood up and walked arond the tree.  
"what are you doing?" Sanzo asked. i found a low branch and climbed on.  
"i'm climbing the tree" i looked around. it was really warm up here. i climbed to the branch above Sanzo's head.  
" why dont you come on up? its nice and warm under the canopy."  
" no thank you"  
"aww why not?" i hung upside down on the branch (yes holding my robe-thinies up-no sneek peaks!) " you'll get sick like kana if you stay wet and cold. come on. all we need is another sickly person to heal" he snorted. "hmm. fine suite yourself...i'll just have to bug the crap out of you until you submit!" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.  
" you wouldnt dare" i lifted back into the canopy and grabed a leaf, then hung back down.  
" watch me" i took the leaf and i tickled it against his face. i watched as he tried to ignore me but...  
" you'll stop if i go up there?"  
"maybe" i said "ohhg hurry up and submit to the leaf! all the blood is rushing to my head! " he smirked  
"maybe i shouldlet you suffer"  
" do you want me to kill myself?"  
" not right here...you'll get blood on me"  
" pshh fine, you win" i pulled my slef up and balnced myself. "Sanzo would you hate me if i fel on you?"  
" that depends...how much do you wiegh?"  
" ogh thats it" i picked a whole bunch of leaves and quietly slid off the tree. i tip-toed to the side of the tree and peeked out at Sanzo. he was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. i silently kicked off my sandals and steped out from behind the tree, hiding my leaves behind my back.  
"hey Sanzo" i knelt next to him  
" what?" he sadi eyes still closed  
" POOF!" i threw the leaves at him and jumped into the tree.  
" what the hell?" he looked up at the tree, smirking. "your gonna get it now"  
i was giggling in the higher branched of the tree.i watched the top of his head as he walked around to the low branch. i hope he doesnt shoot me i thought, giggling. i had been too caught up in my own thoughts to relize that Sanzo was right in front of me. i came back to reality and saw thoes two purple eyes. demon eyes on the holiest of priests, now thats irony. we just looked at each other. i wondered what he thought of my green eyes. well emerald, really. i hadnt noticed but he was leaning closer to me and- i slipped and fell out of the tree, pulling Sanzo with me.  
"GYAHH!" i yelled as i fell. we hit the ground with a heavy and painfull THUDD. "owchies" i had clamped my eyes shut but as i opened them...i was laing on the ground with Sanzo on top of me. i was like OO woah. then i started blushing. so did he, only less than me (i was bright red) he got off and stared at me. i tried to look away but...it's hardwhines  
"s-sorry" i mummbled. he didnt answer, he had is eyes closed. i crawled over to him. "Sanzo?" i was close to his face. he opened his eyes. "keep your eyes open for me ok?"  
" w-why?"  
" Cuz...they draw me in...and" our lips somehow found eachother and met. and in those few blissfull moments, all i could think about was those purple demon eyes...


	7. the kiss that followed her dream

I tossed and turned in my bed, I couldn't get away from whatever was chasing me. _No…no leave me alone…_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, shooting up from my bed. I was cold and hot, shaken and still all at once. I couldn't believe what I had just seen in my head. I had expected the door to fly open, Megumi rushing in to see if I was alright. But…it didn't. The door stayed closed and not a sound could be heard from the opposite side of the wall. I walked to the door, and felt it. Nothing, no visions, no memories, no nothing. Then, a hand grew from the door and pulled me towards it.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream and cry, but I couldn't. My body was completely frozen, everything except my eyes. I watched the door pull me in and turn me around, holding my still like a prisoner. I saw as a shadow darted across the room. I pressed my eye lids together. _I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming_ I kept trying to convince myself that I was still sleeping, I couldn't. This felt _too _real. Knowing that something was in the room; I opened my eyes, and woke up. I gasped and puffed. My face was flecked with beads of sweat. Megumi rolled over in her bed.

"Kana-chan, are you alright?" she asked with a tired voice and a worried face.

"I don't know…" I said, shaking. Megumi sat up.

"Do you feel sick again?" she asked as she threw her blankets back and stepped out of bed. She put her cheek to my forehead, checking to see if my fever had spiked again. "You don't feel warm…bad dream, maybe?" She bumped me over and crawled under the blankets.

"I'm not sure…it could be something else. Knowing my luck" I crawled under the blankets again and closed my eyes. "I had a kind of 'double dream' I guess" I looked at Megumi. She was sound asleep, quietly snoring a she had for the 4 years I had known her. _Four years…has it really been that long? No…it's been 5, 'cuz I'll be 18 soon. _ I closed my eyes and snuggled my head into my pillow, sighing quietly.

I thought about Megumi, she had been gone for more than an hour _with_ Sanzo. I coughed, instantly regretting; my throat still burned from my barf session. Bleck! I rolled over trying to sleep. I couldn't, so I rolled out of the bed and tip-toed to the door. When I opened it I came face-to-face with two glowing gold eyes.

"Goku?" I whispered; my voice was still raspy and scratchy. I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"Man, you sound terrible" he whispered back.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically as I walked passed him on my way to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"My throat hurts, gonna see if there's any ice"

"I see" he pattered along next to me. We where quiet until we got to the kitchen; then we both randomly began laughing. My sides hurt, I laughed so hard. When we finally recomposed ourselves we walked into the kitchen.

"w-what was that all about" Goku asked, still a little giggly

"I have no idea" I replied slowly

Down in the kitchen, goku and I sat in a staring contest while I sucked on some ice for my throat. He was loosing terrible. 21 to 2.

"A-APTHHT!" Goku sneezed and, closed his eyes.

"HAH! 23 to 2! Geez you have the worst concentration skills" I said laughing.

He pouted puppy dog face and all. I smiled at him.

"There, there Goku-san" I patted him on the head. "I won't hold it against you"

He smiled back.

"Well" I stretched, "I'm off to bed, g'night" I leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't know then, but that simple good night kiss would change certain feeling held by not only myself, but goku as well.


	8. coffee causes flashbacks

MEGUMI

I was blissfully dreaming about my kiss with Sanzo when I heard the door open. Being a heavy sleeper I normally wouldn't have noticed it but, with kana being sick…I stayed closer to reality that usual.

"Kana-chan? Is that you?" I asked rolling over.

"Yeah it's me" she said. "I just went to get some ice for my throat"

"I was just gonna suggest that, you sound awful"

"pee-sha!" kana waved her hand like she was rich. We both laughed as she crawled back into bed. She snuggled under the covers and looked at me with her big, brown eyes. No matter how old she got her eyes where always as big as baseballs.

"What's- or should I say- who's on your mind megu-chan" she said pulling the blankets over her shoulder.

"I'll give you one guess -" I smiled.

"Does he just happen to be asleep in the room next to our own?"

"Mmm-hm!" I blushed slightly. Kana giggled and closed her eyes. "Tired?"

"Nya" she sighed and fell asleep. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the night we met…

"_I WILL NEVER MARRY HIM!" megumi yelled as she slammed the door in her step-mother's face. She was like Cinderella. An evil stepmother and 2 evil stepsisters. After her father's death, the evil stepmother had made it very clear that Megumi must have a fiancée by the time she graduate's high school. She had picked out the biggest jerk in all of Japan. Megumi ran away the night after she met him. It was cold and raining that night, and she had barely mad it two blocks from her house when she heard the faint sound of crying in an alley as she walked. She stepped into the alley and asked if someone was there._

_"Hello? Are you alright" she asked taking a few more steps into the alley. Despite her better judgment, she walked to the back of the alley. The whimpering continued_

_"wh-who's there?" a small, shaking voice asked. As her eyes began to adjust to the lack of light Megumi saw a small girl with BIG brown eyes. She examined the girl and saw that she was only wearing pj's and was covered from head to toe in something red. _

_"Don't worry" Megumi said softly, leaning down to try and help the girl "I promise I wont hurt you" _

_"Who are you?" the girl asked again. She was shaking so hard the rain barely had a chance to stick to her skin._

_"I'm Megumi. What's that on you?" Megumi took a tissue from her bag and tried to wipe off the red stuff, but the girl pulled away. _

_"No don't touch me" her eyes seemed to get wider, if that was possible. "It'll stain your hands" her voice shook with each word. _

_"What's your name?" _

_"k-kanaka" a t this she started to sob. "It's all my fault" kanaka cried into her hands. For some reason a new broadcast Megumi had seem that morning. 2 people, a father and his son had both been killed a day before._

_"You're Kanaka Kusanaki, aren't, you?" it was now Megumi's turn to be shock as the girl nodded_

_"Please don't take me to the police, please" she begged._

_"I won't, you've been through enough"_

_"h-how do you know?"_

_"- let's just say, I have a gift"_

_Megumi took kanaka with her to a near by hotel, where they both took a long, hot bath, ate and fell asleep. Megumi would later tell kanaka about her brother's ghost and from there, things only got better for the two._

I woke up the next day to bright sun and the smell of coffee. Kana was no where to be seen, but I could hear slight conversation in the next room.

"You're finally up"

Megumi rolled over and saw Sanzo sitting at the table by the window; reading his paper and indulging in a coffee and a morning cigarette. I sat up groggily and pushed back the covers.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" I asked

"More like listened to you sleep, you snore louder that Goku"

"Nnnnnn that's only when I start to wake up."

"Hm, get over here and have some coffee" he demanded

"And if I don't want to?" he paused, looking skeptically over the rim of his glasses.

"I'll go get Gojyo and-" I was up and out of bed, sitting across from him before he could finish the sinister sentence. I sipped the coffee and it warmed me up. After setting down my cup I looked over at Sanzo. He was looking out the window, and I noticed he had his hair pulled back into a little pony tail. I stood up and walked behind him.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" he asked

"It's not my fault that you fun to annoy" I said as I played with his hair


	9. the oasis

MEGUMI (still, sorry again kana-chan fans XP)

After playing more with Sanzo's beayuooooootiful golden- godlike all sexifullness hair, I finished my coffee, shooed Sanzo out and got dressed. Just as I was tying the wrap for my 'robes', Sanzo fell into through the door way.

"Jeez Sanzo, I know I'm too hot to ignore but-" I looked down at him. He was lying on his back, glaring angrily up at me for my comment. "aww don't look so mad!" I knelt down to him and poked his forehead. "You know its true" at that Gojyo poked his head through the door and made his own comment:

"Hot? You're more like…" he turned to leave but his pink head remained in the door way "DROP DEAD SEXY!"

"GOJYO YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and chased him out the door with my gun. I would have fired it but he hid behind kana.

"Gojyo, you know I'm on Megumi's side?" she said as she kicked him from behind. When he fell to the ground she kicked him in his side. "Idiot"

-----in the jeep-----

"Kana- your butt is boney!" I said, shifting underneath kana's butt

"Hey, I've been sick! And my throat hurts so badly, I haven't been able to eat anything but cold soup!" she bopped me on the head. "And if Gojyo didn't have such a fat ass we could all sit on the seat!"

"How would you know if my ass is fat?" Gojyo asked, leaning forward to be seen.

"It's hard not to notice it, bubble butt!" she yelled back.

"Yeah? Well you're- you're a……." he couldn't seem to think of a come-back, so he crossed his arms, leaned back against the seat and admitted defeated. Other than that and Goku's constant pleas for food, the ride was quiet.

"Oh my!" we heard Hakkai say about 2 hours into the ride.

"Huh?" the four of us in the back chorused. Then we saw what he was talking about. A huge patch of rain forest sat in the near distance. Kana stood up and leaned on the head bar (you know: that bar between the front and back seats in a jeep)

"It's an oasis!" she said, pushing some hair from her face

"How does it stay so green in a desert" Goku asked.

"There's an underground spring that bubbles up into the plants drink! If we're lucky there'll be a hot spring in it!" you see kana-chan is really smart. She gets great grades and for all I know, she'll get a scholarship by the time she finishes the last semester.

"Aww kana-chan your sooo smart!" I said, hugging her waist and pulling her back down.

"Nya Megumi!" she said as she tried to free herself from my grip. "Lemego!"

"Noo! You're too KAWAAII!" I said hugging her tighter.

"O. NYAA!" she twitched. "Lego! Leeegooo! . "

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled, firing his gun into the open air.

"Don't waist a bullet on the air!" Kana yelled "Shoot Megumi!"

-----KANA (yay!)------

At some point into our trek into the oasis, the terrain became too rough for jeep and we had to actually 'trek'. About a half and hour in Sanzo started getting annoyed with this robes, so he took them off and walked around in his shirt thingy and pants. Boy, Megumi drooled so much you could have swum in it. Our walking order is as follows: Sanzo and Hakkai in front, Megumi, Goku and I in the middle and Gojyo alone, thinking perverted thoughts all by himself. Eeeeew.

"GOJYO!" Megumi screamed as she smacked Gojyo across the face. I guess his hands got a little too friendly with Megumi's rear "HANDS OFF JACK ASS!" I took one step back and hit Gojyo with a spin kick, sending him flying.

"HANDS OFF!" I really wanted to say 'that's Sanzo's!' but Megumi would have shot me, or Sanzo would have, which ever came first. "Do that again-" I drew my sword and pointed it at him "I'll make it so you can't reproduce!" He became very nervous at this.

"Heh, sorry. Couldn't resist" he said, becoming more and more nervous.

"Well" I got in his face "DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" I yelled right in his face. Well that was the end of that and it left Sanzo with a headache and Gojyo feeling very paranoid. I felt kinda like Megumi's body guard. But…she's like my big sister, so it's my job to keep an eye on her until she marries san- I mean finds a boy friend. While walking we came across a very open area. We kept walking; not noticing the rumbling sound and the water spray and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we all fell off a HUGE cliff, down a water fall and into a BIG pool of steamy hot water.

"Woot!" I yelled

By the time everyone had dried off and settled down, I was hyper and wanted to go back into the water. So I dragged Megumi away and we found another pool, far away from Gojyo's perverted eyes.

"Ahhhhh a nice hot soak" Megumi sighed as she slipped into the hot water. It had been a while since our last vacation to the hot springs in Japan…ahhhhh how we loved being naked outside (ha-ha, just kidding)

"Hah yesh" I jumped into the spring and felt like a little kid in a really big bathtub.

"HEEY! Don't splash" megu-chan yelled and kicked water at me.

"Shut up, feesh belly!" Megumi hates it when I call her 'fish belly'. But its fun to annoy her . I couldn't resist. We had a water fight after that…then we crashed after our hyper spasm and settled down fir an actual soak.

"HEY LADIES!" Gojyo's voice reared its ugly…ness. Behind us was a cliff that was the wall for another pool. There, in that very spring, the guys all sat casually. I glanced at Megumi out of the corner of my eye; he face was bright red and I knew it wasn't because of the heat.

"Why don't you come down here, Megumi?" Gojyo said with a wink.

"PERVERT!" we yelled and threw rocks at him. After successfully making Gojyo bleed, Megumi and I decided to settle back down.

----Megumi----

After awhile kana-chan and I got out of the spring, put on your clothes and walked back to where Hakkai had parked jeep. As we neared the camp, I heard Gojyo talking.

"Come on…tell me" he said in a whining sort of tone.

"You're signing your death wish, you know" Sanzo said, he seemed very very annoyed.

"What does she mean to you anyway, Blondie" Gojyo asked. I heard a click and figure Sanzo had lost it. "Aw come on; just tell me it won't kill you!" Gojyo pressed

"…it might kill you though…" Sanzo threatened.

"JUST SAY IT GODDANMMIT! WHAT DOES MEGUMI MEAN TO YOU?""

"SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!"

I heard kana gasp next to me. I felt numb. We where right outside the camp. Gojyo had a shocked look on his face. Sanzo slowly turned around. I could feel hot tears pour down my cheeks as I saw Sanzo's face. I couldn't tell if he regretted what he said. I had my gun in my hand, and I felt like shooting both of them. But I couldn't.

"Danm you Sanzo!" I yelled as I hurled the gun at his head. All I wanted to do is get away. So I ran.

"MEGUMI!" I heard kana yell. I didn't stop, I didn't answer, and I just ran. The tears kept pouring down my face. _I hate you Sanzo_


End file.
